During flight of an aircraft, information about weather conditions ahead of the current position and along a planned moving path of the aircraft may be crucial for operating procedures aboard the aircraft. Especially, detailed knowledge about weather data ahead of an aircraft and the moving path of the aircraft may be helpful for operating procedures aboard the aircraft.
For example, due to the lack of real time weather information in the cabin, especially that of turbulence at the current position and along the flight path, the cabin crew's actions may be very tactical in nature. The cabin crew often relies on cabin sign indications and pilot communications to suspend and resume services leading to inefficiency in their services. Lack of real-time weather data may lead to reduced comfort for passengers especially in business jets.
As such, it is desirable to provide a system that receives and processes weather data and flight plan data enabling a more precise prediction of operating conditions of the aircraft. This may help planning onboard operating procedures. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.